Of Nations and Cosplay
by FalconPunchTime
Summary: All the Host Club wanted to do was find the cosplay convention in town, and they some how ended up at a World Meeting. Through all the madness the gang bonds with various countries, will they ever make it to the cosplay convention though!
1. I Think We're Lost

"Turn left! No! We've should've turned left five minutes ago! Mommy, knock some sense into daddy! Will someone look at the map! I need to use the bathroom! We should've stopped and asked for directions! We're here!"

The Ouran Host Club emptyed their limo one by one, they were greeted by a large building. "This I believe is our destination!" Tamaki gleamed, Kyoya walked past the king.

"We'll, I'll be going in with or without you then."

"Wait for daddy!" Tamaki screamed, running to catch up with Kyoya. The gang walked into the building to complete silence, Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to speak up.

"I think we're at the wrong place boss." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Tamaki refused to be wrong, "No! The convention is simply in another room!" Haruhi sighed loudly, making Tamaki sad. "Haruhi! Are you okay! Daddy can help you!"

"I'm fine, sempai!" Haruhi screamed back, running to hide behind Mori.

"Does anyone hear bickering?" Hikaru asked, all the members silenced.

"Yeah, it seems like it's coming from down the hall." Mori replied, leading the group to large set of double dark wood doors. The bickering was extremely loud at that point, making Tamaki that this was the convention.

"I told you! The lastest cosplay convention is just beyond these doors!" Tamaki threw open the doors and confidently shouted, "Your leader, Tamaki Suoh has arrived!"

Only silence filled the room, Tamaki still kept his eyes shut. "Uh, sempai?" Haruhi said poking him on the shoulder.

"Yes, my daughter?"

"This is not the convention." Tamaki opened his eyes in shock. What really was there was a large amount of people sitting at a circular shaped table. And a very angry looking blonde man stared at Tamaki.

"You there! Who are you exactly!" The blonde man shouted, he sounded German.

"I am-" Tamaki started, only to be interrupted.

"We are the Ouran High School Host Club, we came here thinking it was a convention we were looking for. But I guess it is not, my fondest apologies. I am Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya placed his hand out to be shaked, the angry man shook it.

"I am Ludwig, nice to meet you. You have stumbled upon our world meeting, I represent Germany."

Another voice piped in, "And I'm Italy! You can call me Feliciano, though!" Ludwig sighed.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Germany shook her hand, but suddenly France showed up kissing her hand.

"Oh, mon cher. I am France, call me Francis."

"Excuse me, I'm a man." Haruhi struggled to say, Francis grinned.

"I know that's just a disguise, I know a fair maiden when I see one." Suddenly France was thrown across the room, Haruhi looked behind her.

"Casanova?" Haruhi said speechless, he smiled.

"He-he-hello Haruhi! Just being a good best friend!" He struggled to say, suddenly Francis rose.

"I will not let a little thing like that-" A hand stopped him.

"Relax, you frog." It said, it suddenly turned to the front of the room. "I am England, call me Arthur."

"I'm Honey and this is Takashi!" Hunny said smiling, Mori looked at the room.

"Call me Mori." A sense of fear crept into every nation's heart, except for one.

"Hola, mi amigo! I am Antonio! I represent Espagna!" The foolish country screamed, Honey swore he saw Mori give a light smile.

"I'm Tino! This is Berwald! We represent Finland and Swedan!" Tino said talking for the silent nation, who nodded in agreement.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." The twins said in unison, suddenly a burger was thrown in their direction.

"Dudes! Back to buisness!" The rude guy shouted, he wore an bomber jacket and had glasses.

"Alfred! Relax!" England shouted, "It's not like America is solving any problems of its own, any time soon!"

"And this big idiot is Tamaki Suoh." Kyoya said pointing to the confused king, Hikaru and Kaoru tried to stiffle their laughs.

"You idiots, you're wasting my time!" A voice said filling the room, all the nations laid their eyes on the man.

"Roderich, relax." Ludwig said calmly.

"I will not, and refer to me as Austia! Not my personal name!" Roderich replied just as angry, suddenly a scream overwritted his attention.

"Ah! Nor! Relax!" All the nations just stayed silent.

"Shut up, aru!"

"Norway, stop hitting Denmark! And China, refrain from the language!" Ludwig shouted, China sighed.

"It's not like I said $^!#, or * %^, or-"

"Shut up! You're scaring Lithuania!" Another man's voice said.

"Shut it Poland, aru!" China shouted, Kyoya and Ludwig shared a sigh together.

Haruhi looked from the mess to the corner, where she found Tamaki glooming. "Senpai, stop glooming in the corner. It was just a joke that Kyoya made, I swear." Tamaki looked up from his depression.

"Haruhi, WHY IS MOMMY SO MEAN TO ME!" Tamaki said bear hugging Haruhi, only a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Get off that girl!" Austria shouted, flinging Tamaki off of her.

"Thanks, your name was?"

"Roderich. And you're Haruhi. Nice to meet you."

"Same for me, I guess." Haruhi replied, soon a very angry Casanova appeared behind her.

"And I'm Kasanoda." He said putting his hand out, Austria turned away.

"I have no time for people like you, I am making my leave." Just as Austria started walking away America tried to throw a burger at him but hit Haruhi instead. Haruhi fell to the floor.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled running to her, he was frantic. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Get me some new clothes! Mori sempai and Honey sempai, get me a cloth! Kyoya, comfort me!" Tamaki screamed in remorse, Haruhi suddenly rose.

She took off her jacket and wiped the burger off her face, she slowly approached Alfred. "I do not take too kindly to people like you." She suddenly kicked Alfred in the groin, Alfred fell to the ground.

"That was awesome!" Prussia screamed from the corner.

"Mommy, daddys scared!" Tamaki said cowering behind Kyoya, Haruhi slowly walked back to the group.

"I like this girl, you come with me!" Austria screamed, he took Haruhi by the hand and quickly walked away with her.


	2. Austria's Music and Italy's Bear Hugs

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed dramatically, tears fell from his eyes.  
Austria quickly brought Haruhi to a remote room away from the conference room, the only thing in the room was a piano. "Excuse me, but why'd you bring me here?" Haruhi asked, Austria sighed.  
"I had a feeling that you wanted to be away from those bumbling idiots, I love representing my country and all but it has ups and downs."  
"I'm used to characters like them, the Host Club is just as bad." Haruhi laughed, Austris looked up at her.  
"Why do you stay in their company then? You're a woman after all, but what is with this get up?" Austria asked with sincerity in his voice.  
Haruhi sighed, "It's a long story, I'm indebted to them. And in order to pay it back I have to have a certain amount of customers request me. And I entered the school pretending to be a guy in the first place. It's not all that bad though, it's a fun place to be."  
Austria strayed to the piano in the room, he took a seat on the bench. "I can understand you better now, you are like music. You can perfectly potray the point being made, unlike any other human I've ever seen." Austria suddenly started playing, it was beautiful. The only person who could match up to him was...  
"Tamaki..." Haruhi muttered, Austria looked up from his playing.  
"Yes, what about that sniffling idiot?"  
"He can play the piano just as beautiful as you."  
"Reallly? I guess he really isan't that much of a fool." Austria said as he went back to his piano playing.  
"Yeah, I guess so too." Haruhi said flashing a light smile on her face.

Tamaki had waterfalls of tears coming from his eyes, but suddenly he felt someone pat his shoulder. "Don't worry Mr. Tamaki, Austria won't hurt her. And I'm sure Haruhi is feeling better now." It was Veneziano, Tamaki looked up.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, Mr. Austria may act mean but he's good at heart. Like Germany!" Tamaki heard a heavy sigh from Ludwig, but a smile still took over the Italian's face.  
"Really? That's great! You really do seem like a great guy!" Tamaki started bear hugging Veneziano, who happily hugged back.  
"Ve! Thank you, Mr. Tamaki! Germany, this guy is great!" Veneziano said smiling, Germany sighed.  
"I suggest we take a lunch break!" Germany screamed, the other nations nodded and started filing out of the room.  
"Germany, let's take this guy to lunch with us and Kiku! Veneziano shouted, Tamaki smiled.  
"Let us go to a traditional-"  
"Hello, Tamaki." A creepy, yet familiar voice said. Tamaki ran behind Ludwig.  
"Ah! Nekozawa!" Tamaki shouted in fear, Germany sighed.  
"GERMANY! This guy is scary!" Veneziano shouted hiding behind Ludwig with Tamaki, Nekozawa just laughed.  
"Oh, Tamaki. Your pal is here." Nekozawa said pulling out Belzeneff, a smirk wide on his face.  
"No! Stop cursing me!" Those three words brought Arthur's attention, he quickly showed up behind Nekozawa with an evil aura.  
"A curse? You say, what type?"  
"A curse that will isolate him from society!" Nekozawa laughed, Arthur grinned.  
"Arthur Kirkland, representing England."  
"Nekozawa Umehito, president of the Black Magic Club ." He responded shaking Arthur's hand, their evil auras colliding.  
"Germany! Let's get to lunch! I'm starting to get freaked out." Veneziano said still trembling behind Ludwig with Tamaki.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! It's fairly short, sorry. Review, favourite, do whatever you wish! I really appreciated last chapter's reviews so keep it up! Till next time!


	3. Lunch, Pizza, and a Crazy Kaoru

_**SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR WEEKS! I really am sorry, and promise to update more often! Now enough blabbering, have fun reading the continuation!**_

Tamaki, Ludwig, Kiku, and Veneziano left the meeting leaving Arthur and Nekozawa alone. The two stood chatting together when an even scarier aura approached them, "Hello, England." It was Russia! Arthur was in pure fear, he saw Nekozawa's face become a little pale.

"Come, aru." China said suddenly grabbing Russia by the scarf end and dragging him out of the conference room.

"Thank the lord for China." Arthur said heavily sighing, Nekozawa coughed.

"Who was that?"

"Russia, otherwise known as Ivan. Thank god Yao took him off our hands." Arthur said, he quickly put on his cloak to match Nekozawa. "I have a beautiful curse we can play on that idiot."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Busby's chair..." (You all know the rest, and I was too lazy to write the whole thing! Lol...)

At the end of the intense explanation Nekozawa smirked, "That idiot won't know what hit him." The duo then started to creepily laugh together, echoing the conference hall.

Ludwig, Veneziano, Kiku and Tamaki walked to a pizza place down the street. Veneziano ordered some pasta dish, and Ludwig took out a packed lunch of wurst. Also Kiku sat next to Tamaki eating some bento and reading manga. Tamaki was lost, "What's wrong Mr. Tamaki?" Italy asked worried, Tamaki sighed.

"I'm just worried over my dear Haruhi, anything can happen to her. I worry." Veneziano just gave another smile.

"Like I said, don't worry Mr. Tamaki! She's in good hands!"

"That's what you say about everyone, Veneziano." Ludwig sighed, which only made Tamaki worry more.

"That Austria better not hurt my little girl! I'll have Honey sempai beat him up! And Mori sempai too! And-"

"Shut up for two damn minutes." Ludwig said putting his hand over Tamaki's mouth, suddenly Tamaki saw a familiar face enter the pizza place. It was...

Hikaru and Kaoru stood with Mori and Honey sempai in the conference room, they were no longer laughing and were growing quite bored. "Hikaru,"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"Promise to not get separated from me?" Kaoru asked flashing his twin brother puppy dog eyes, Hikaru laughed.

"Sure thing Kaoru, we're brothers for a reason." Hikaru replied putting his arm around his twin's shoulder, suddenly they heard a perverted laugh behind them.

They looked behind them, "FRANCE!" They yelled in unision, Hikaru started running off but Francis already had Kaoru in his clutches.

"HIKARU!"

"KAORU!" Hikaru screamed, his brother was gone. "No! I promised I'd stay with you! I'll find you! I promise!"

Kaoru tried to get out of Francis' arms, "LET ME GO YOU GIANT PERVERT! JUST YOU WAIT! HIKARU WILL COME AND SAVE ME! IF I DON'T KILL YOU FIRST-" Kaoru was dropped to the floor, he was ready to lunge at France.

"So, you're finally quiet?" France asked silently, Kaoru was in so much fear. "Time for a-" Kaoru could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise at those words. "NAKED PARTY!" He saw Francis strip and Kaoru was in complete fear.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed running from the perverted french man, who was trying to strip him. "I don't like being naked for anyone but Hikaru!"

Suddenly the french man stopped, "Why are you only naked for your twin?"

Kaoru started blushing, "Well, a couple times he convinced me to model naked with him for the art club and that was pretty embarassing..."

Francis got a nosebleed at the image in his mind, "Just imagine that I'm painting you, and let yourself strip." Francis said hoping to see the shy twin naked, Kaoru didn't fall for his tricks.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!" He screamed throwing a small table at the french man with a bit of strength, Francis was scared.

"No! I'm sorry Kaoru! I JUST LIKE LITTLE BOYS! AHHH!"

Hikaru wiped his eyes, he couldn't find Kaoru anywhere. "Kaoru!" He screamed again while wiping his eyes, he needed his twin. He suddenly heard footsteps, he started running to them. Until he bumped into someone, "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He looked up to see a tall blonde man and a small, well unknown gendered thing next to him. The only difference was their hair's shade of blonde and the ribbon in the its hair.

"It's not okay, you should watch were you're going. You could have hurt Lily." The man said, so the it was a girl Hikaru noted.

"It's okay brother, he didn't mean it." Lily said, looking up to the taller man. "At least he apologized. I'm sorry about my brother, he's not so good with people." Lily said smiling, Hikaru smiled himself.

"It's okay, he was right. Sorry, Francis stole my twin so I'm trying to look for him. And I thought you were him." Suddenly the taller man looked as though he was about to kill someone.

He took his gun out,"I'll be sure to help you find him." Hikaru and Lily nodded in fear at him, "Now let's go."

Like if you know who these two characters are! I'm still really sorry about not updating for a long time! And I promise to update more often, but school is starting in two or so weeks for me. So I promise if it is not finished by then to update once a week! Thank you so much for reading this! Favourite, follow, review, any of those is cool with me! I personally enjoy reading your reviews! Until then, have a nice reading experiance!


	4. Antonio's Stories and Hurtful Pasts

NOTE: Denmark and Norway only refer to eachother as their country named because of the amount of tension and hatred between them. Just saying, I made it like that for a reason. But all other nations/host will refer to them as their real names. Thank you for reading the note, if you even did.

Hikaru walked alongside the two and finally decided to talk, "So, who are you two? I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

The man looked at him, "Vash, I represent Switzerland. And this is Lily, she represents Lichenstein. I look after her though."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm just normal, sorry. Either way this is a lot more fun then that cosplay convention would be, not that I like that Francis kidnapped my twin." Hikaru said starting to fume, Vash patted his head.

"Relax, I'm sure your brother is fighting him off just fine."

"NO! DON'T THROW THAT!" France begged at Kaoru, Kaoru just smirked.

"I will!" He threw a couch at Francis, who was in the cornor quivering in fear, all he wanted to see was the boy naked. And he was attacking Francis instead, suddenly the boy was in front of his cowering form.

An evil aura surrounded him, "Just wait till my brother gets here."

Suddenly the locked door to the room slammed open from a harsh kick, to reveal Hikaru, Vash, and Lily behind Vash for safety. "Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!" And just like that Kaoru became innocent, he hugged Hikaru. "I thought he was gonna hurt me! Thank God you came!" Tears started coming from his eyes, Hikaru was ready to kill.

"You've gone way to far, you perverted french man." Hikaru said walking towards Francis, slamming his feet on the floor,

"No! He attacked me! I never was able to strip him because he told me he only did that for you!" Everyone became utterly speechless, Hikaru turned his head towards Kaoru.

"What did you tell him?" He said grinding his teeth, Kaoru frowned.

"I only told him about when you convinced me to model naked for the art club. Is all!"

"Good, I thought you said something else." Hikaru said as if no one was in the room, Kaoru blushed five shades of red.

"I swear I didn't say differently!" Hikaru went back to 'about to kill Francis' mood. Until someone disturbed him, "Hikaru, don't hurt him. He may be perverted but he didn't do anything, I swear." Again Hikaru was flashed with the famous Kaoru puppy dog eyes, yet again.

"Fine, but only because you said so Kaoru!" He turned his gaze back to Francis, "But next time, your gonna find yourself buried in a trash can with your flag shoved down your throat! GOT IT!" Francis meekly nodded, Hikaru grabbed his twin's hand.

"Come on, Kaoru." Vash, Lily, and the Hitachiin twins all left Francis alone.

Mori and Honey stood together, they were all alone besides a few other nations. "Takashi?" Honey said attracting his best friends attention.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about us getting separated! I promise to kick anyone's butt who may hurt you!"

Mori smiled, "Thanks." Suddenly Antonio walked by chasing after an angered Italian.

"Lovino! Come on! I didn't mean that!"

"Fuck off you bastard!" Lovino screamed exiting the conference room, Antonio bumped in Mori.

"Sorry senor! Mi churro is like that often!" Mori smiled, Honey noticed it.

"Takashi, I'm gonna go look around. You stay here and hang out with Antonio!" Honey skipped off, Mori obeyed his orders.

"Seems like a nice guy! Come on! I know this great place to get some tacos! And churros! And enchiladas! And-" After a while Mori blocked him out, but he liked this guy. They were soon sitting at a table eating some random thing Antonio order for them, Mori ate it anyway.

"And then I told him, 'Lovi! You can't clean if you just break everything! It doesn't help at all!' Then he cursed at me, and I tried to comfort him! And after a while I gave up and had a siesta! They're really calming!" Suddenly Mori found himself ruffling Antonio's hair, something he had never even thought about with Honey. A smile graced Antonio's features, "I think we're going to have a fun time today! Sorry if I talk a lot! But you seem like the silent type anyway!"

"You could say I am." Mori muttered, his first words to the cheerful spanish man.

"I suspected! And then Lovi-" Mori just smiled and listened the best he could to Antonio, as more and more smiles tugged at his lips.

Kyoya wandered around the conference room, he was the only one of the Host Vlub alone. As he reached for another door shrill yells alarmed him, he saw it was the same two nations fighting earlier. He believed they were Norway and Denmark, he smirked as he started to listen in.

"Nor! I'm sorry! I swear!"

"Shut up, Denmark! You always embarass me!" Norway screamed back at him, his whole body shaking with anger.

"Nor! I swear, I didn't mean it! Please forgive me! I promise-"

"All you ever do is break those promises! I hate it Denmark! I try my hardest to look like a sophisticated, classy, put together nation! And all you do is put me down! I've helped you for so long! And you never paid me back! Espacially after what you did to me! I'm done!" Denmark tried to give Norway a kiss, but the nation pushed him away. "No! Matthias! We don't have that kind of relationship anymore! I don't want you to hurt Emil either! He doesn't deserve to go throught this either!" Norway ran out of the door Kyoya was hiding by, Denmark close behind him.

"Nor! Please!" No luck, Norway walked away from the other nordic nation. Denmark turned his attention to Kyoya, "Who're you?"

"Kyoya Ootori. Ouran High School Host Club Vice President. You?"

"Matthias, representative of Denmark. Sorry about the fight you just saw, I really care for Norway and all. But in the past I've really taken advantage of him, as you heard."

"You may not be able to erase all those bad moments, but there's always room to create better ones. My sister always told me that." Kyoya gave a light smile, Matthias smiled himself.

"That you're right about. But I don't know where to start!"

"I could assist you." Kyoya said smirking, Matthias smiled.

"Really!? Because I could really use some help!"


	5. Cheap Austria and a Love Struck Casanova

Sorry about the lack of updating! I had a mix of writer's block and school. Here is the long awaited continuation!

* * *

Haruhi and Roderich started walking to get some lunch, Haruhi having told Austria of her situation they were waiting in line at a McDonalds. Haruhi sighed as they moved up in line, Austria close to her. "I like saving money, so I honestly don't mind eating here." Haruhi and Austria ordered and silently waited for their food. Until someone unexpected showed up nowhere.

"Casanova?" Haruhi said as he sat down with food at their table, "What are you doing here?"

Kasanoda took a deep breath, "BecauseIwantedtoknowifwecoul dgoonadate!" Haruhi was confused, she couldn't understand a word he had just said.

She giggled, "Sorry, but you spoke so fast I couldn't understand you! Could you repeat that!" Haruhi smiled, which made Kasanoda's heart beat even faster.

"I said do you wanna see a movie sometime? As friends, I mean."

Haruhi nodded, "Sounds great!"

While the two chatted and ate all Roderich's thoughts were 'how does she not realize he's in love with her' related.

While they walked around Haruhi's cell phone started ringing, she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"HARUHI! WHERE ARE YOU!? DADDY'S WORRIED! HE CAME HOME AND YOU WERE NOWHERE TO BE SEEN! I CALLED YOU EIGHT TIMES! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Haruhi almost went deaf, she sighed. "We all went to a cosplay convention, I must have forgotten to write a note. I promise to be home by tonight, love you. Bye." She hung up, "God, why does he worry so much!? Must be mad I didn't make dinner ahead of time for him." Haruhi said outloud to herself, Roderich poked her shoulder.

"He just cares, is all. My mom used to be like that. It's a nice feeling, and you'll miss it once he's not around anymore." Roderich said smiling, Haruhi was amazed at his comment.

"You're right, it just gets on my nerves sometimes." They walked past a small store where something caught Haruhi's attention. It was a long, gown. It had long sleeves that opened up at the bottom, it was fitted on the top and had a full skirt on the bottom. It was white with little mulitcolored flowers adorning it. "That looks like a nice gown. My dad would love it. But it's probably too expensive. So I'll pass." Kasanoda saw this as his chance.

"I'll get it for you!" He screamed out, Haruhi looked confused.

"No! It's fine Casanova! It would look better on my dad anyway, even he has a better figure than me."

"No! I'll buy it for you! Wait! You can try it on first! And then you can decide! I bet you'll look beautiful in it!" Casanova was blushing bright red by then, Austria smirked.

"Okay, but I swear it will look bad!" The trio dashed into the store to try on the beautiful gown.

"Shut up for two damn minutes." Ludwig said putting his hand over Tamaki's mouth, suddenly Tamaki saw a familiar face enter the pizza place. It was Casanova!

"What are you doing here!?" Tamaki immediately asked, the red head sighed.

"How do I impress Haruhi!?" Tamaki was confused, why would... Oh, no.

"YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S MINE!" Tamaki screamed back, Casanova started fighting him.

"You're not her father! You can't dictate who she dates!"

Finally Kiku spoke up, "To impress a woman you must be yourself, for that is who she'll know the best." They stopped fighting and looked at Kiku.

"He's right, SO I'LL GET HER MYSELF!" Casanova ran off from the pizza place, leaving Tamaki in a panic.

"Oh, God! I need to find her!" Tamaki felt a hand hold him back, he turned to see Kiku.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Roderich will keep her safe. And he seems like a nice guy." Kiku said low, he smiled.

Tamaki frowned, "He better not hurt her. Or I'll kill him." An evil aura appeared around him, Kiku sighed.

Kyoya and Matthias sat in a small cafe drinking coffee, Kyoya smiled as Matthias blabbed on about Lukas (Norway). After a half an hour or so Kyoya had enough, "Sorry to interrupt but I think I have a plan. We will need to enlist help from others though, if you don't mind."

"Anything to have Lukas like me again!" Matthias suddenly saw Lukas and Emil walking past the cafe. They ignored Kyoya and Matthias and swiftly passed the cafe, "Ah, Lukas..."

"We need to get you another friend, and I'm not sure who." Kyoya said, Matthias suddenly smirked.

"What if I use YOU to make Norge jealous!?"

Kyoya sighed, but he wasn't doing anything interesting at the time. So he might as well, "Sure, it's a plan."


End file.
